Too late?
by LeSGaRdy
Summary: Fijó sus ojos en ella se encontraba más madura, más linda hermosa pero en los brazos de Itachi Uchiha, su hermano/ Y solo tenía en la cabeza una sola palabra: "SEDUCCIÓN"/Si eso haría, la seduciría hasta tenerla nuevamente a sus pies…SasuSaku MA18


**Tema:** Drama, romance, infidelidad y obviamente mía, se original y no copies.

**Personajes: **Sakura Haruno; Sasuke Uchiha; Itachi Uchiha.

**Contenido:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen si no al gran Mashashi Kishimoto.

**Edad mínima (lectores): **16+

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**_ Hola!, bueno esta es una historia algo interesante para unos tal vez para otros no…Es un SasuSaku, pero al comienzo os vais a dar una pequeña sorpresa al darse cuenta de una cosilla…je_

_Vais a matarme, tal vez si…tal vez no, jojo, espero que sea de vuestro agrado, tal vez os parezca algo corto, falto de narrativa pero es como una introducción ya verán…_

_P__ensamientos y/o recuerdos del personaje "CURSIVA"_

_

* * *

_

"_**Too**__**late**__**?"**_

_By_

_XxLeSLy HaRuNoxX_

**_Capitulo I: Mi prometida._**

Sakura, amor – escuchó como si la llamaran en un sueño – sakura – sintió como su cuerpo era levemente zarandeado.

¿eh? – abrió los ojos con sumo pesar, sintió el fresco aire mañanero chocar contra su rostro.

¿Itachi? – apenas sus ojos se acostumbraban a la cegadora luz.

Eres una completa dormilona – bromeó.

Se apoyó en un codo y vio el reloj - ¿Qué hora es?

Las doce– respondió – tu madre ha llamado.

¿Así? – dijo incrédula.

Para su muy buena suerte era sábado así que no había problema con el trabajo.

Volverá a llamar – advirtió, él ya se encontraba despierto y vestido – iré a preparar el desayuno.

Vale – se encogió de hombros y tal como su novio había advertido el móvil sonó de nuevo.

¿Hola? – habló la joven peli rosa

_- hola hija_

- ¡mamá!, ¿Cuándo has llegado?

_- ayer en la noche._

- ¿pero, por que no avisaste?

_- no quería causarte molestias._

- ¿y papá?

_- fue a dar un paseo con tu tío._

- ¿y a que se debe tu llamada?

_-¿podrías venir hoy a casa?_

- claro, pero ¿para que?

_- ya lo verás es una sorpresa._

- ¿Te parece a la una?

_- me parece muy bien, adiós._

- adiós – y colgó la línea

Se levantó de la cama, buscó una de las camisas del uchiha ya que se encontraba desnuda y no iba andar en esas fachas.

Bueno daba igual, por que estaban totalmente solos.

Bajó al living y él ya se encontraba desayunando - ¡oye, no me esperaste! – dijo con cierto puchero.

Itachi rió - ¿Qué te dijo?

Solo quedamos para hablar – dijo con tranquilidad y se sentó a su lado.

Uhmm – se levantó de su sitio y la agarró por la cintura apoyó su mentón en la curvatura de su cuello – clavícula.

De sus labios escapó una risita, vio su dedo índice allí reposaba un bello anillo, hecho de plata con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

Tal vez valorizado en medio millón de euros, ya que lo había traído exclusivamente de Italia.

¿Estás feliz? – interrogó de improvisto.

¡Claro!, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – dijo la chica, mientras itachi acariciaba sus largas piernas desnudas.

Pronto serás mi esposa – susurró complacido.

Lo se – dijo sonriente – pronto seré sakura uchiha.

No pudo evitar reír – no suena nada mal.

Tengo que darme una ducha – excusó antes que terminen haciéndolo en la mesa del comedor.

¿Te acompaño? - dijo todo picaron.

Tentador – caminó por el piso alfombrado – pero no, he quedado con mi madre y…

Entiendo – dijo el pelinegro – yo he quedado con mi hermano.

¿Con sasuke? – Cuestionó – años que no lo veo.

Si – enarcó una ceja – ¿acaso sientes algo por él?

Tonto – regresó corriendo a sus brazos y de un salto enroscó sus largas piernas en la cintura del muchacho, finalmente depositó un suave beso en sus labios – yo solo te amo a ti.

Era broma – bufó.

Soltó el agarre y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Se adentró a la ducha fría, las aguas resbalaban por su fina piel un imperceptible suspiro escapó de sus labios – sasuke – susurró inconscientemente.

Hace cuatro años que no lo veía.

¿Cómo estaría?

¿Habría cambiado?

No lo creo.

Masajeaba lentamente su cabellera con ese shampoo olor a cerezo, que tanto le agradaba y enloquecía a su novio ¡ops!, prometido.

_¡No te vayas! – _Recordaba cada palabra_ - ¡por favor yo te amo, NO LO ENTIENDES!_

_Le veía irse con las maletas sin decir ni una palabra, por lo menos con aquel monosílabo que le caracterizaba, ni siquiera un adiós._

Saku – tocó la puerta, sacándola inmediatamente de su trance – tengo que irme ya.

Vale – dijo la joven – nos vemos en la noche.

Si – respondió su prometido – te dejo el coche yo iré en el convertible.

Me parece bien – dijo mientras enjabonaba cada rincón de su cuerpo.

**-**

**-**

-

_La escuchaba llorar, pero no le veía ya todo estaba hecho no había vuelta atrás._

_Y finalmente subió al avión._

Menuda mierda – dijo molesto consigo mismo.

Su hermano había llamado, hace cuatro años que no platicaba con él.

Bueno hablaban por teléfono, pero no era lo mismo.

Habían quedado a las doce para poder almorzar juntos y conversar todo lo que había pasado en estos dos largos años.

Aunque al comienzo a sasuke no le agradaba la idea.

Uchiha sasuke ya era medico titulado, no le atraía mucho el asunto de negocios o una administración de una empresa, como lo hacía su hermano mayor.

Era guapo, nadie lo negaba era como la perfecta creación de dios, sin ninguna imperfección, tal vez un poco por el carácter.

Vio su reloj de muñeca, un rolex eran las doce y media, el idiota de itachi no aparecía – otouto (hermano pequeño).

Como de costumbre tarde – dijo con su típico semblante.

Al parecer no has cambiado nada – dijo sarcástico.

Quien lo dice – empezó a seguirle el juego.

Mejor vamos a un café – sugirió inteligentemente.

Hmp – fue lo único que expresó.

Supongo que es un si – dijo algo alegre.

Quería abrazarlo por la emoción de ver a su pequeño hermano, aunque no tan pequeño, ya era todo un hombre.

Y sasuke por supuesto no aceptaría esa clase de mariconadas.

Veía algo diferente en itachi.

Tal vez más alegre.

¿Cuál era la razón?

No tenía la respuesta, pero se alegraba por él.

Ya que itachi era un cubito de hielo, por así decirlo era totalmente arisco con la gente no socializaba con nadie.

Y peor aun que tenía a medio centenar de chicas tras suyo.

Mamá me ha dicho que estás comprometido – confesó el chisme de su madre.

Tsk, era un secreto – dijo medio ofendido – si.

Pero no me ha dicho quien es – ¡vaya!, un sasuke hablador!

Ah!, eso si es una sorpresa – llamó al mesero e hizo su pedido – la conocerás en la noche.

Sabes – prosiguió hablando – es irónico que me case.

Antes no creía en el amor, pensaba que eran puras chorradas – se imaginó la linda sonrisa de su peli rosa – pero "ella" me ha cambiado por completo.

Por lo visto si – dijo medio fastidiado – te ha convertido en un completo marica.

Se encogió de hombros en son de indiferencia – ya me entenderás, cuando realmente te enamores, aunque dudo que suceda.

Sasuke dio un suspiro totalmente ofendido.

¿Acaso no podía amar?

Claro que podía.

Pero el problema era que no lo había expresado en el momento indicado.

Pronto lograría comunicarse con ella, aun tenía su numero desde aquella despedida.

La conciencia le remordía, por que le había dejado con el corazón roto y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Eran amigos desde niños pero solo eso "amigos".

Creo…

Pero estando allá en Francia, Europa, siempre recordaba su tierna sonrisa, sus jades que brillaban de pura vida y ese pelo rosa que olía tan bien a "dulce".

La extrañaba, no podía negarlo.

Pero no la quería o ¿si?

Su mente era un rompecabezas desordenado, no sabía en que orden iba cada pieza y cada una representaba sus pensamientos.

¡SASUKE! – escuchaba que lo llamaban

¿Eh? – dijo algo anonado

Te he estado hablando – dijo medio molesto.

Deja de fingir, que no te da – ya había recuperado su porte frío.

¿Vale, y dime que es de tu vida? – interrogó.

Ya me he graduado de la universidad – explicó – y trabajo en una clínica particular allá en parís.

Que vida mas interesante – dijo feliz de ver tan prospero a su hermanito.

Supongo – no le dio importancia al asunto.

¿Y alguna chica? – dijo socarronamente.

Serás cotillo- ¿Quién se creía para meterse en su vida personal?

Que genio – bromeó, vio el reloj de muñeca y ya eran las dos y media – que rápido pasa la hora.

Si- susurró.

Recordó que tenía que llamar a alguien importante – bueno hermanito, fue un placer - pidió la cuenta y la pagó.

Nos vemos en la noche – se despidió con la mano y se subió a su coche.

Se apoyó en el capote del auto y marcó el móvil los timbrados empezaron, sus manos de la nada empezaron a sudar.

¿Por que?...no lo entendía

¿Habría cambiado su voz?

¿Querría hablar con él?

¿Estaría feliz de verlo?

¡Claro que lo estaría!, que pregunta mas tonta ella lo amaba, incluso se lo había confesado.

Pero un mal presentimiento llegó de la nada a su corazón.

¿Hola? – habló la voz.

Ha cambiado de voz – pensó aun sin contestar.

¡Hola! – nuevamente la escuchó hablar.

¿Sakura? – al fin había respondido.

Disculpe, se ha confundido de numero– y colgó la muchacha.

Mierda – susurró.

¿Habría cambiado de número?

Se encogió de hombros, luego buscaría en la guía.

-

-

-

¡Mama! – fue a todo dar hacia su madre.

Cuanto tiempo sakura – la abrazó con suma fuerza, tiempo que no la veía.

¡Papá! – chilló emocionada.

Mi pequeña – acarició su suave cabello rosa, aun mantenía ese olor a dulce.

¡Vamos a sentarnos! – Ordenó – quiero que me lo cuenten todo.

No, la que tiene que contarnos todo eres tú – dijo la señora.

Sakura se sonrojó al ver la cara picarona de su madre – hasta ahora no puedo creerlo, que mi pequeña sakura se case.

Papa- dijo con puchero.

Lo se, pero aunque tengas veinte siempre serás mi niña – confesó su padre.

¿y como esta itachi chan? – cuestionó nanami (amor, belleza), la madre de sakura.

Bien – respondió

¿y por que no ha venido? – interrogó por segunda vez.

Ha quedado con su hermano – dijo con poco interés

¿Sasuke chan? – la peli rosa asintió.

Si, fugaku me lo ha dicho – dijo el hombre – al parecer llegó esta mañana.

Ya es todo un hombre –dijo satisfecha.

Hai, es todo un medico – el hombre se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el espaldar.

¿Ya fijaron fecha? – tomó su taza de té.

Esta por verse – dijo la joven – la próxima semana nos iremos a Italia.

¿Para que? -dijeron al unísono.

Para ver mi vestido y el traje de itachi – dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Va a ser la boda del año – dijo orgullosa

¿Qué esperabas?, se casa uno de los mas poderosos empresarios de Japón – hinchó se pecho de puro orgullo, al ver a su hija realizada.

Y con una de las más hermosas mujeres del mundo – acotó.

No es para tanto – bebió un sorbo de té.

Mikoto me ha llamado – habló de improvisto – estamos invitados a la cena de esta noche.

¿Qué cena? – Dijo incrédula – itachi, no me ha dicho nada – pensó.

¿Como no te lo dijo? – la ojiverde negó con la cabeza.

De seguro lo ha olvidado, mira que tener que organizar su boda, su vida y sus empresas – excusó al joven uchiha.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y tomó otro sorbo de te, vio el reloj y eran las cuatro, el vibrador de su móvil le hizo dar un pequeño salto.

- hola amor.

_- Saku, había olvidado mencionarte que…_

- si que hoy tenemos una cena en tu casa con tus padres.

_- si, que despistado soy._

- no pasa nada.

_- ¿sigues en casa de tus padres?_

- si

_- ya veo, nos vemos en el apartamento a las cinco._

- por mi esta bien.

_- adiós, te quiero._

Todo era felicidad.

Todo era perfecto en su vida, tenía un novio grandioso que la amaba y sobre todo le daba felicidad.

Algo que nunca le hubiese dado cierto uchiha.

Sus padres le apoyaban.

Sus suegros la querían.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

¡Ah!...

A veces lo inevitable pasa.

Y las desgracias ya se acercan y tienen nombre:

**"_Sasuke Uchiha"_**

_

* * *

_

_Buena esa, os dejé con la intriga ¿a que si?, en el segundo capitulo vais a ver lo siguient__e o vais a leer lo siguiente je._

_Próximo capitulo: El mundo da vueltas y ¡mira!_

Fijó sus ojos en ella, se encontraba más madura, más linda hermosa, preciosa y un sinfín de cumplidos, descripciones hacia ella, pero en los brazos de Itachi Uchiha, su hermano.

Había cambiado tanto…

Lástima ya era tarde para ello, su ceguedad ante ella se había curado pero demasiado tarde, al verla de la mano de él.

Solo podía significar una cosa…

_Matta ne! Y dejad un pequeño review así sabré si os gusta o no…de lo contrario tal vez borre la historia…depende de vosotros y nada más que de__** VOSOTROS**_


End file.
